Proposals and Siblings
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Yukina wonders if Hiei is her brother and Kuwabara and Hiei both have questions to pose…to Yukina and Kurama. Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Kurama. COMPLETE.


**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Unlike the last story, this one takes place after the series' end.**

 _Your brother's dead._

Yukina stared at her jewel as Hiei's words, as told to her by Kurama, echoed in her head. _He's dead? But, I was sure he was alive. Actually, I still am. I thought about it since the Dark Tournament and I feel like Hiei could be my brother. He's only a little taller than me, he's a skilled martial artist, he uses fire attacks, and his eyes are the same color as mine. Everything about him matches what I know about my brother. It can't be a coincidence. Yes, he has to be my brother. I hope he visits one day so that I can confront him. If he does and he finally admits it, I'll ask him why he never told me._

"Yukina!" called an almost singsong voice which made her smile upon hearing it as she tucked her necklace under her kimono.

"Hello, Kazuma," she greeted as the tall high schooler came closer. She loved it whenever her friends came to visit and Kazuma in particular. His enthusiasm at seeing her was infectious and she always greeted him with a smile.

Kuwabara grinned at the warm pleasant expression on her face. It was because of her that he intended to study medicine at college and become a doctor. His future was looking up and so was Yusuke's for he and Keiko would be getting married soon.

"Are you by yourself?" Yukina asked, looking past him at the stairs.

"I am. I was hoping we could spend time together, just you and me."

"I would like that." She blushed slightly as did Kuwabara. He was so sweet and she cared a good deal about him. She was sure that was why she seemed to blush like this around him.

They were soon seated in a small garden with a tray of tea and tea cakes. The two of them made small talk about his sister, Kurama's plans for the future, and his college entrance exams. The conversation turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara said, "That reminds me. They want to invite you to the wedding. In fact, Keiko wants you as her maid of honor."

"Yukina's eyes sparkled. "A wedding? I'd love to go, but Kazuma, what's a maid of honor?"

"Well, that's usually a girl who is kind of the bride's best friend or a close friend. Urameshi's already asked me to be his best man which is pretty much the same as the maid of honor."

"Oh, I'm flattered she thought of me. Tell her I accept."

"Great! Now, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes, Kazuma?" She wondered what it was and why he was shaking slightly. Was he catching a cold?

"Yukina, my sweet. We've known each other for years now and I confess that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I was happy when I learned you were staying with Genkai, but I was concerned about what you would do after she's gone."

"Well, I was thinking of carrying out her wishes and use the place as somewhere where humans and demons could live together in peace."

"We all agreed to do that. What I'm trying to say is…Yukina, will you marry me?" He got to one knee, pulled out a box, and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

Yukina's mouth fell open and she put a hand to it. She suspected the Kuwabara loved her, based on how he acted around her, but she never thought he would propose. She looked at his nervous, anxious face. _He's worried that I'll say no,_ she realized. _I can't blame him considering that I returned to the Glacial village after every time we spent time together. I don't intend to go home ever again, so there's no reason to refuse his proposal._

She lowered her hand and gave a big smile. "Yes, Kazuma. I'll marry you."

Kuwabara returned her smile with one of his own as he took the ring and slipped it on her left hand. "Yukina, this is the happiest day of my life. I was afraid you would say no."

"Oh, Kazuma. Why would I say that? You're sweet and I care about you a lot. I'm glad that we'll spend the rest of our lives together."

"As am I, my love."

"So, Kuwabara, what did Yukina say to our invitation?" Yusuke asked when Kuwabara dropped by the noodle shop owned by Keiko's parents.

"She's coming and she'll be your maid of honor, Keiko."

"That's wonderful. Thanks for asking her, Kuwabara."

"Not a problem. I needed to speak with her, anyway."

"What about?"

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes!"

"Kuwabara, that's wonderful!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Congratulations, pal," Yusuke said, clapping Kuwabara on the back.

"Thanks, you two. I'm so happy she accepted."

"When's the wedding?" Keiko asked.

"We…don't know. We thought we'd wait to discuss it, you know get used to being engaged."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure. Take your time. Besides, you gotta tell everyone else the good news."

Kurama bend over his desk, looking over paperwork pertaining to his stepfather's company. He reasoned that working for him was a good idea and he found the business fascinating, besides. He was also thinking about Yukina's engagement. She was happy that she was getting married and Kuwabara was thrilled beyond words.

 _I'm happy for them. They were made for each other. I imagine Hiei would not be happy if he found out._ He heard a tapping sound and immediately looked at the window to see Hiei perched on the tree outside. He smiled slightly as he went over and opened the window to let the fire demon in. "Hiei, I thought you would be on patrol in Demon World."

"Murkuro gave me some time off. I decided to visit you."

"Will you be seeing Yukina as well?"

"I plan to."

"That's good."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. There was something in the fox's voice that hinted at something, but he wasn't sure what. "What are you saying, Fox? Don't say it's nothing."

"I'm just saying that Yukina has some good news she will want to tell you."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. He was intrigued. What news could Yukina possibly have to tell him? _I'll see her soon, but first I have a question to ask._

"Fox, I came to ask you a question, actually."

"Oh? Then, please ask."

"Will you…be my mate?"

"Your…mate?"

"I've always liked you. At first, it was as a friend. But, at the Demon World Tournament three years ago, I found that I liked you as more than a friend. I've had time to think about it and came to the conclusion that I love you."

Kurama was surprised by Hiei's question and explanation. He couldn't seem to come up with anything to say. He felt like his mind was paralyzed with shock.

"Kurama? Kurama, are you all right?" Hiei's voice sounded oddly distant.

The redhead blinked and shook his head slightly. "Yes, fine. I appreciate you coming to tell me this. Now, allow me to tell you something."

Hiei waited, his heart pounding. Would Kurama accept his proposal or reject it? He had wanted to ask Kurama for some time. He envisioned him asking Kurama, but never went past that point because he didn't know what he would say.

"Hiei, I too considered you a friend. When we were in the Dark Tournament, I appreciated your fighting skills and how good a team we could be. I thought about you before and during the Demon World Tournament and even after coming home. Hiei, I love you too and would be honored to be your mate."

The relief in Hiei's eyes was obvious to Kurama. "I was concerned that you would turn down my proposal."

"Well, be concerned no more. We will be together now and forever. Now, why don't you go see Yukina so she can share her news and you can tell her yours?"

"I will." He took Kurama's hand and gave a squeeze before releasing it and jumping out the window, onto the tree, and off for the mountains. He reached the temple in a couple of hours and allowed a little of his energy to escape so that his presence would be noticed. It paid off for the door slid open and Yukina smiled at him.

"Mr. Hiei, how nice to see you. I was hoping you would visit."

"I had planned to come by earlier, but I had business with Kurama first and he told me you have some good news to share."

"I do, but I have something else I want to talk to you about."

Hiei tilted his head as he and Yukina sat on the porch. What was on her mind? Was she going to ask if her brother really was dead? If so, he was prepared to tell her that yes, he was dead. He hated to lie to her, but she would be better off without him in her life.

"Mr. Hiei, I've thought about what I know about my brother and realized that you're a lot like him."

"Hn, is that so?"

"Yes and I also noticed that you and I have a couple of things in common. We're almost the same height and we have the same eye color. "I've thought about it and I'm convinced that my brother is alive and that you're him. Please, don't say you're not my brother if you are. I want to know my brother. It doesn't matter to me if he's done wrong in the past, I still love him."

Hiei was silent, his mind racing. He still felt good about Kurama accepting his proposal and it was all because they both felt the same way about each other. So, he loved his sister and she clearly loved her brother. _It seems it's time to be honest,_ he thought.

He stared at her levelly. "Yes. Your brother is alive and I'm him." He reached under his coat and shirt and pulled out a jewel that was identical to Yukina's own.

"Brother!" Yukina exclaimed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Hiei's neck.

Hiei inched forward until he was able to put an arm around Yukina's waist. Yukina still had her arms around his neck as she put her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "It really doesn't matter to you that I've killed and stolen in the past?" he asked.

"Not at all. I am curious, though. Was I the only one who didn't know you were my brother?"

"No. Keiko and Kuwabara don't know."

"Oh, that reminds me: My good news."

"Yes? What is it?"

Yukina released her hold on Hiei and she sat back while Hiei pulled his arm back. "I'm getting married!" she said happily, holding out her left hand. "Kazuma proposed a few days ago!"

Hiei stared at the engagement ring in shock. His sister was marrying that fool!? No, this couldn't be! This had to be a bad dream!

"Hiei? Are you all right?" Yukina asked, concerned.

Hiei gave his head a slight shake, noting that Yukina dropped the mister part now that he admitted being her brother. "Uh, yes and no. I mean, I'm happy for you. I just don't like Kuwabara."

"Oh, but you have no idea what he's been doing the last three years. He's about to graduate high school and he's going to take exams to get into college so that he can be a doctor."

"That's…impressive. It sounds like he'll be able to take care of you, to provide for you. Of course, I can watch over you as I always have."

"I appreciate that."

"Yukina, my dear," called a voice Hiei recognized as Kuwabara, only not as rough as he remembered.

"Hi, Kazuma," Yukina said as she got up and met him at the entrance where she hugged him.

Kuwabara returned the gesture before looking up and seeing Hiei still sitting on the porch. "Oh. Hello, Hiei. Didn't know you were here."

"I came to see Kurama and Yukina."

"What for?"

"I asked Kurama to be my mate and he said yes. He also said Yukina had some news to tell me. She said the two of you are engaged."

Yukina whirled around to face her brother. "You and Kurama are mates? That's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Yeah, Yukina and I are engaged. Wait…you and Kurama are mates now!?"

"Yes. By the way, you better treat Yukina right."

"Of course I will! Why would you care, anyway?"

"Because I'm her brother."

"Say _what_!?" he exclaimed. He swayed slightly before falling backwards and passing out. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Hiei chuckling.

The End


End file.
